Tweet Dreams
Tweet Dreams is a 1959 Looney Tunes cartoon starring Sylvester and Tweety. It was directed by Friz Freleng. It is the only appearance of Sylvester Junior and Tweety in the same cartoon, though the two never interact, and the footage of Junior is said to be a flashback of a young Sylvester. Title The title of the short is an pun on the term "sweet dreams". Plot At the Dog and Cat Clinic, psychiatrist Dr. Milt Towne sees Sylvester, who is having a nervous breakdown. He recounts a short scene from his boyhood where his father wouldn't teach him how to catch mice (actually a scene of Sylvester Junior from "Too Hop To Handle", though using the establishing shot from the opening of "Cheese it, the Cat!"). Then he tells of his troubles trying to fish and first meeting Tweety (in flashbacks from "Sandy Claws"). Sylvester then tells the doctor about trying to catch Tweety at the circus (as seen in "Tweety's Circus"). Then about his embarrassment when he hid in Granny's knitting basket and his fur was knitted into a sweater (as seen in "A Street Cat Named Sylvester"). Finally, he relates the tale of Tweety shooting him in the face with a gun and Granny shooting him in the face with a plunger (scenes from "Gift Wrapped"). Sylvester notices that the doctor is snoring. When he wakes up, the doctor makes an excuse about having to fly to Detroit for an appointment, and he jumps out the window and starts flying. Sylvester flies out the window after him. Gallery Censorship ABC's The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show cut the scene from "Tweety's Circus" where the elephant hits Sylvester with his trunk, though the Hopalong Cassidy/Indian sequence from "Gift Wrapped" is not censored (nor is it censored from any other channel, including Cartoon Network and Boomerang).http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-t.aspx Notes * The Apartment Building used in the first flashback was borrowed from "The Honey-Mousers". * Most of this cartoon was used in the Thanksgiving special, Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet. * Granny and Tweety's respective screen times in this cartoon are limited to flashbacks (in the form of archive footage). * Although all the other Cartoon Network and Boomerang stations (including the USA) air horribly faded copies of the cartoon, a remastered (but unrestored) copy of the cartoon has been released on the Italian VHS release Silvestro e Gonzales: Matti e mattatori (as pictured in the second video in the infobox), but hasn't been released on DVD yet. ** This short, along with "Tweet and Sour", "Trick or Tweet", "Tom Tom Tomcat", "Tugboat Granny", "Trip for Tat", "Hyde and Go Tweet" and "I Taw a Putty Tat" are the only Tweety and Sylvester cartoons that haven't been restored for TV or home video release. References Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Tweety shorts Category:Tweety Category:Sylvester and Tweety shorts Category:Tweety and Sylvester shorts Category:Tweety and Granny shorts Category:Granny shorts Category:Granny Category:Sylvester Junior Category:Sylvester Junior shorts Category:Sylvester and Junior shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:1959 shorts Category:1959 films Category:1959 Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s